


Helpful

by AshesToStars



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: M/M, This is super fluffy and gay, but anyway, enjoy this redemption arc au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesToStars/pseuds/AshesToStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only takes so many days of your idiotic boss treating you like garbage before you snap and quit. The only difference between a normal situation like that and the situation Commander Peepers is in, is that his boss sort of owns his home, his transportation, and everything that he needs to properly survive on his own! Without a place to stay, and without a friend in the world to help him, who else would happen to show up but the most helpful of all wanderers, Wander and his less-than-thrilled to see him pal, Sylvia! But Peepers isn't so eager to accept the help of a former enemy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpful

Well today had been a horribly rotten day for the one-eyed Commander Peepers, not that most days typically go his way anyway, but this day had been particularly rotten. He had pitched an absolutely wonderful, and might he add brilliant, plan to take over a large (well, more medium sized, at best) planet in the name of Lord Hater, but of course, Hater had instantly rejected it as always. Why did he insist on treating Peepers like he was inferior to everyone else? After all, was he not the COMMANDER of watchdogs?! After his plan had been so unfairly pushed aside, Lord Hater had come up with his own, much more 'capture Wander' based plan. Of course this meant that the Watchdogs were all stuck chasing after the hyperactive, furry little spoon all over the place. Commander Peepers had gotten quite the beating from Sylvia, had the annoying little orange fella sing him a ridiculous song about...friendship or something, and ended up with an angry Lord Hater spouting off about how he failed.

Halfway through Hater's rant, Peepers had found himself getting angrier and angrier until-

"Thaaaaaaaat's IT!!" He snapped, standing up, the veins in his eyes popping with his anger. "Sir, I've had enough of this! Every single day, I offer you a plan, you turn it down, and we end up going after that stupid hairy furball! Why are you so preoccupied with what Wander is doing?1 You are NEVER, EVER going to be able to catch him!!"

The words were met with a room full of gasping watchdogs, and Lord Hater's angry and appalled growl, but Peepers wasn't done. This rage was so built up by now...

"I mean day after day, it's the SAME thing, sir, the SAME. THING. Why do you think things are going to CHANGE?" He continued, pulling his helmet off and throwing it on the table. "And another thing!! You treat ME like my soldiers are superior than me! Um, Lord Genius, I'm their COMMANDER! Welll, I'm not gonna do it anymore!! I'm DONE being your punching bag!"

There was a long, somehow thick feeling silence as Peepers breathed heavily with his rage and finally calmed down to realize what he had just done. Great. Here comes the lightning. He sweats and waits for the hit to come, but after a moment, he realizes it still has not happened.

"Fine, then-" Lord Hater replied suddenly, in that passive aggressively quiet tone he did sometimes (when he wasn't screaming).

"Uh...what-uh...sir?"

"You don't want to do this anymore? Fine. Next planet we see, you can get off this ship."

"Really, sir??" Well that was easy-

"But you realize, you won't have any of your transportation, Peepers. I own those ships you use, not you." Lord Hater said, standing up and turning from him. Commander-...or rather...Peepers was stunned into silence. With no transportation, whatever planet he was to be dropped off at...he was just gonna be stuck there?! What was he going to do?!

"Wait! Sir! You can't just-"

"You don't work for me anymore, so you CAN'T be on this ship!!" He shouted, his hands glowing green. Peepers froze, being startled and his eye widened.

"You're just going to abandon me??"

"You're the one that wanted this, Peepers."

 Peepers, absolutely and utterly devastated as to what was happening to him, begged and pleaded for Lord Hater to reconsider, but he wasn't budging. Their landing felt slow and agonizing for him, especially considering everywhere he went he was met by his own soldiers chanting "Traitor! Traitor! Betrayed Lord Hater!" Until it was on loop in his mind, over and over until it was driving him insane.   
  
"I was just- Stop- Don't-!!" Peepers protested, before he realized there was no point in explaining himself anymore. As far as the others were concerned...he was the enemy now. He was forced to get rid of his lord Hater uniform, and given a worn down, sloppily put together outfit made of rags, and his helmet was taken from him. He felt...alone. More alone than he'd ever even imagined feeling before in his life. If only he had controlled his rage... No, no! He was completely fair! After the way he'd been treated all these years, he didn't have to feel guilty for this! So, why did he? As they landed, Lord Hater had two of the watchdogs escort Peepers off the ship. He came out to talk to him before he left.   
  
"We both know how this ends, don't you, Peepers?" Lord Hater said, sounding rather bored. "I drop you off, you spend a while being sad and alone and pathetic, you find a way to contact me and beg for me to let you come back."   
  
"I...that won't happen." Peepers replied with a soft glare. Hater chuckled and shook his head   
  
"Oh Peepers, when will you learn. See you later when your telling me that I was right!" And he went back on the ship. Peepers watched as the door to the ship closed and flew off, and almost instantly he was just...cold. Not because the planet was cold, because it wasn't...but because he was honestly a little scared. He was in a completely unfamiliar area, alone and without any equipment at all! What was he supposed to do? Well, he might as well get some sleep first...so he looked around and found a soft looking patch of grass, lying down and sighing, staring at the sky for a moment. He closed his eyes to try and sleep...the sounds of the planet's wildlife disturbing him to no end, but his exhaustion was so great that he found himself drifting off into sleep.


End file.
